Queen Moorhen
Queen Moorhen is a stately, russet-hued, female MudWing adorned with various gemstones embedded on to her head and ankles, signifying her importance as the current queen of the MudWing tribe. By size and age, she is one of the oldest queens in the series, described to be as big as Morrowseer. Like every other MudWing queen, she has not and will probably never be challenged for the throne by her sisters, because her siblings are a very tightly knit group and they would never try to kill each other. History ''The Brightest Night'' Moorhen gathered her army to prepare for an invasion of the IceWing territory with her SkyWing allies. Sunny visited Moorhen during one of her nightmares using a dreamvisitor to warn her about the battle. Sunny manages to convince her not to go through with the invasion, for it would kill too many dragons on both sides, and to arrive at Burn's stronghold a few days later for the peace summit. Although Moorhen did agree, she was still unsure it would solve anything, but was present at the stronghold at the end of the book. Personality Moorhen was the bigwings of her clutch, and because of that she is very protective of her siblings, which includes three brothers and a sister. Her protective instincts extend to the rest of her tribe as well, explaining why the MudWings joined the war. Burn threatened Moorhen to fight for her; otherwise she would attack the tribe. According to Reed, Moorhen is a good queen, and is loved by her fellow MudWings. She would do anything to protect her tribe from danger. Quotes “''Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a campaign? And everyone’s dying and it’s all my fault and I can’t save them?” -To Sunny during her dreamvisit "''You're very small to be in charge of saving the world." -To Sunny during her dream Trivia * A moorhen is a type of waterfowl, or duck. * Burn threatened to kill her tribe if she didn't join the war, but promised one hundred years of immunity from attack in exchange for joining her. * Her palace is built around a large lake at the bottom edge of Pyrrhia, on the borders of the Rainforest Kingdom and the Mud Kingdom. * Moorhen was originally allied with Blister in the war. This means she was also unknowingly allied with the nightwings. * She knows of the SeaWings' scrolls as referring to it in The Brightest Night as "The SeaWing queen's silly romantic scrolls". * She has been described as an older queen. * Moorhen is most likely not descended from the original line of MudWing Queens, as Chameleon has mentioned that there was a time the MudWings were left with no heirs. * She had originally allied with the SeaWings, but after the events of Assassin, they broke their alliance. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Moorhen.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing QueenmoorhenBYNS.png|By NightStrike Wings_of_Fire_the_Dragon_queens.jpg|Moorhen is the top leftmost. Moorhen.JPG|Queen Moorhen by HarpyoftheRainWings File:74defb805865d417c7cf9a241e36dcb5.jpg|Queen Moorhen by stingfish101 MudWings.png queen_moorhen_by_xthedragonrebornx-daaq7ea.jpeg|Queen Moorhen drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Moorhen-622680562 MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Moorhen.jpg|A real moorhen Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:BN Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens